User talk:Vaati the Wind Demon
AuronKaizer (Talk) 00:29, December 31, 2010 Welcome! Vaati Barrier The image you replaced on the Vaati Barrier was not correct. Make sure you know what the article is about. The image you added was not from Four Swords Adventures where the page is talking about the barrier in Four Swords Adventures. Next time read the article before adding replacing the image with one from a completely different game. Don't let it happen again. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :The spite appears to be a GBA sprite. While it may be a sprite in the game, it is most likely how it appears when using the GBA as the controller. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I need to apologize as it appears I was wrong. I could not find any instance where they had the horns. I could have sworn that that ones in the Realm of the Heavens had the horns but I was mistaken. Sorry again for the mix-up. If I may ask, how did you extract the sprite with Dolphin and where there any special programs used? I would like to check it out for myself just for confirmation, but it appears that I was in the wrong. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:35, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the "Dump Textures" info. Since you know what you are doing with it, there are a lot more images from FSA that were from screen captures and could pry benefit from getting the sprites if you wanted too. Once again, sorry for earlier and thanks for helping out here. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank you Thank you yourself for getting the images in the first place. It'd be easier for all of us if you rename the file before you upload it, though. Since we already have many existing FSA images, albeit in the stretched screencap fashion, just scope out the name of the existing file and rename the .gif file to match that one. --AuronKaizer ' 02:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Uploading Images When uploading images make sure to add a summary and licencing information. Fields for these two things can be seen by clicking "Advanced Options" after hitting the "Add a Photo" button. Most likely the licencing will be the "Fair Use" option. Here is a example summary that would be used for the Gerudo image you just uploaded: A Gerudo as seen in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. By doing this the summary can links to the game the image is from and the article it relates to. After the image is uploaded, you can switch over all the old images to the new one by just editing the file extension (assuming the file name is the same). You are doing a great job with the .gif images for FSA and thanks for taking the time to get those images as it is greatly appreciated. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, Birdman got it wrong. The summary field is supposed to say "a/the (if applicable; check how the article uses a prefix, if any, in the very first paragraph if unsure) subject from game". Also, if you could crop the images to include only the sprite(s) and not two pixels of pointless background, it'd be nice, since others will have to do this anyway, if you don't. --AuronKaizer ' 04:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) You're that Vaati? Greetings! So I'm guessing you are the Vaati who did this among many other things? If so: A) Good work! and B) do you happen to remember where you got Dagtail's name? I've been trying in vain to track down the original source, I think it could be useful with officially naming some other FSA things. Thanks!--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku''']] 20:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages There is a good reason why users have talk pages. Please contact me on mine instead of sending me a message through my personal YouTube account if it concerns this wiki. --Birdman5589 (talk) 12:44, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, except no one was replying here and so this was my only option to get a notice, but you seem to be the only one who is actually assisting me, thank you. --Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 14:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) re:Bellum Mistranslation Well, in Japanese they mean more or less the same, depending on the situation. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 22:59, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Requests for adminship Your vote was removed since you do not have the required edits to vote, per . – EnemyPeacemaker 17:16, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :It says the amount in the rules. Perhaps you should read them. – EnemyPeacemaker 18:40, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hi!-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 03:07, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey! --Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 07:03, October 16, 2013 (UTC)